Solstice
by buccaneergirl12
Summary: My own ending to Eclipse, where Bella ends up with Jacob. What will happen now? Imprinting, returning vampires, violence, and other drama await!
1. Preface

Supernova

**My own ending to Eclipse, where Bella ends up with Jacob. "Now my whole world was different. Charlie was happy, Jacob was happy, Billy was happy… Was I happy?"**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or the sections of text borrowed from Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer.

**Preface**

_He bent to kiss me again, and there was no reason to resist. What would be the point? _

_This time was different. His hands were soft on my face and his warm lips were gentle, unexpectedly hesitant. It was brief, and very, very sweet. _

_His arms curled around me, and he hugged me securely while he whispered in my ear._

"That_ should have been our first kiss. Better late than never."_

I dreamed of Jacob in the blackness. He was the only thing that was keeping me sane. Now that death was over, I was afraid to think of anything that would bring on the numbness. And so, once again, Jacob was my safe harbor.

With him, my lips had moved in strange, confusing ways they had never been moved before- because I didn't have to be careful with Jacob, and he certainly hadn't been careful with me.

"_That's right,"_ he had said, murmuring into my neck. _"For once, just let yourself feel what you feel."_

I could be happy with Jacob. He had been right in saying that he was the natural path my life would have taken, if there were no monsters and no magic. We were meant to be together, in the normal world, where things made sense and people besides me actually aged. We could be together so easily; it would be effortless, as easy as breathing for us.

Sighing, I groaned. Stupid consciousness. I waited a minute to open my eyes, because I still wasn't ready to accept reality yet. My life was in a completely different world now.


	2. Chapter 1: Fight

Supernova

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or the bits of Stephenie Meyer's text that is scattered throughout this chapter. 

Author's note: These first few chapters will likely contain quite a bit of material from Eclipse, as this is happening simultaneously to the fight. As things begin to differ, you will see less of Stephenie Meyer's words and more of mine.

_Only a few yards away from the fight, Edward and Victoria were dancing._

_Not quite circling, because Edward was not allowing her to position herself closer to me. She sashayed back, moving from side to side, trying to find a hole in his defense. He shadowed her footwork lithely, stalking her with perfect concentration. He began to move just a fraction of a second before she did, reading her intentions in her thoughts. _

_Victoria was weaving through the tree trunks at the far end if the little opening now. She was torn, her feet pulling her toward safety while her eyes yearned toward me as if I were a magnet, pulling her in. I could see the burning desire to kill warring with her survival instinct._

_Edward could see that, too._

"_Don't go, Victoria," he murmured in that same hypnotic tone as before, "You'll never get another chance like this."_

"You're right," Victoria replied in her ridiculously high voice, shaking her head. Her brilliant orange hair waved crazily in the wind, looking ever more like fire. A malicious smile slowly curved her lips, and she sprang forward, clutching Edward's head in her hands.

Gasping, I stumbled backwards. Edward had been ahead in the fight. How had this happened? Suddenly Victoria was on top of the struggle, and I couldn't bear to watch anymore. My eyes moved to Seth, brawling with Riley. Just then, Riley's fist caught Seth's flank, and a low yelp coughed out of Seth's throat. Seth backed away, his shoulders twitching as if he were trying to shake off the pain.

I was practically hyperventilating now, as I sank to the ground. I pulled my knees to me and focused only on breathing. Unable to help myself, I stole a glance at the fight going on between Edward and Victoria. It was not a good idea.

Edward was on the ground, Victoria perched above him with a smug smile on her face. I wanted to scream out, to go help, to do _something, _but my muscles wouldn't move. Frozen with fear, I could do nothing but stare straight ahead as my vision blurred and my mouth turned dry.

Suddenly, something blurry appeared in front of me. This was it. The end. I love you, Edward. See you soon.

"Bella? Bella!" Jacob's voice was a harsh whisper. "You need to move, now. You shouldn't be so close to the fight." When I didn't respond to his incomprehensible words, he casually lifted me and carried me about a hundred yards away. How could he be so casual? Couldn't he see that Edward was about to be torn to pieces?

"Help him!" I said hoarsely. My throat was still dry, and it hurt to talk. "Jacob! Please, if you care anything about my happiness, help Edward now."

Too slowly, Jacob looked over his bare human shoulder. Turning back to me, the pain in his eyes was tangible. "I can save you," he told me. "I can run you out of here. We could be safe together."

All I could say was "Please."

It all broke out of Jacob at once. Without even the telltale shaking that usually proceeded his phasing, the huge russet wolf burst out, shredding his black sweat pants. Howling in heartwrenching agony, the Jacob-wolf raced forward towards Victoria. His noise distracted her, allowing him a moment of grace to crouch and leap upon her back, tearing at her pale, marble skin. I was horrified to see that Edward was in more than one piece, lying on the ground before them. The scream built in my throat, but I thought better of it. I could help more than that.

Riley was distracted by the new werewolf, his eyes anxious for his partner. Seth struck, crunching off another small piece of the vampire. Riley bellowed and launched a massive backhanded blow that caught Seth full in his broad chest. Seth's huge body soared ten feet and crashed into the rocky wall over my head with a force that seemed to shake the whole peak. I heard the breath whoosh from his lungs, and I ducked out of the way as he rebounded off the stone and collapsed on the ground a few feet in front of me.

Sharp fragments of gray stone showered down on my head, scratching my exposed skin. A jagged spike of rock rolled down my right arm, and I caught it reflexively. My fingers clenched around the long shard as the gears in my brain whirred.

Both fights were too close. Seth was about to lose his, and I had a pretty good idea Edward already had. They needed help. A distraction.

Like the one the third wife had provided.

I clutched the rock so hard it cut into my palm. I blew on the small amount of blood, hoping to send the scent Victoria's way. Taking a deep gasp of air and holding it in, I dragged the stone along my wrist, hard. Just as I expected, Riley froze, his ruby red eyes zeroed in on my matching blood. He was so young, he could barely resist the smell. At that moment, Seth leapt at his throat, and I looked away before the ripping sound reached my ears.

This all hurt less than I had expected it to. The weakness was the main thing that crippled me, shaking my arms and sending black spots across my vision. I took only short, shallow breaths through my mouth, trying to ignore the smell of so much blood. If I could smell it, surely Victoria could. My eyes were no longer being useful, so I closed them. Whatever happened to me now would be left up to fate. I heard Jacob growl, then whimper softly. More ripping and tearing, and Seth barked loudly. It was all getting softer, though, farther away. Less real.

This is it. I was bleeding to death, without even the assistance of vampire teeth. I hoped my little distraction had helped.

The blackness pushed down, and I welcomed it, allowing it to wash over me with sweet relief.


	3. Chapter 2: Imprint

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

Something had to give. Eventually the false alarms should end, right? I guess not.

I was still alive, of course. I shouldn't have ever assumed that Jacob would let me die. I should be so lucky. Edward wasn't.

My eyes were squeezed shut, denying the morning light. Denying everything about this day, about all my days from now forward without him. There was nothing left in them that interested me.

Or at least, that's what I was telling myself.

Jacob had been to visit me every day since the battle, saying nothing, but sitting with me on the couch and hugging me close. It didn't feel wrong, the way physical contact had been feeling between us. It was right, because he was my very best friend again and I needed him. Even when my deep well of tears ran dry, I still buried my head in his chest and he rested his chin on my head. We could sit on Charlie's couch like that for hours at a time.

That was the way it was for a few months.

Summer in Forks was colder than winter in Phoenix. Even after this long, I wasn't used to it. After bundling up until I could barely move, I ventured out into the arctic breeze. Charlie was taking me to La Push; he and Billy were going fishing, and he didn't want to leave me home alone. I suspected it was his wary fear of the return of Zombie Bella. So, he was leaving me with Jacob for the day.

It was so odd to go to the reservation now, with no one unhappy about it or chasing me to the boundary line. My whole life was different, empty with them gone. My days were void of interest, one just like another. Laundry, work at Newton's, cooking for Charlie. I wasn't the numb zombie I was when Edward left the first time, because there was no hurt. He was just gone. He had left me, not by his own choice, but trying to save me, trying to make me safe. That was my only comfort.

That, and Jacob.

He was waiting for me on the small porch when we pulled up. Usually he could hear my engine when I arrived, but Charlie had insisted upon driving the cruiser. Jacob's face was excited, and yet somehow tinged with sadness. Slowly, he rose and slid his hands into his pockets. As soon as I was within reach, he crushed me in a huge bear-or wolf- hug.

"Jake-" I coughed. "Air!"

"Oh yeah." With a sheepish half-smile, he let me go and took my hand. "I forgot. Fragile human."

"Hey Bells!" Billy called from the kitchen when we walked in. He sounded a bit over-excited. "Haven't seen you in a while," he commented, wheeling into the living room. Awkwardly, he handed Charlie his fishing pole.

"I was over here last week," I mumbled. Charlie's zombie-phobia was nothing new.

Billy ignored my irritated response. "Well, you kids have fun!" he ordered cheerfully as Charlie pushed him out the door.

"We'll be back before dinner," Charlie informed us. He was happy to see me with Jacob.

Jacob wasn't as pleased. He paced the short wall of the living room, ignoring the TV. And me.

As the residence of a werewolf, the Blacks' house was always warm. I pulled off my huge parka and tossed it to the floor, making room on the couch. "Jake, don't be so tense. Sit down."

He plopped down on the tiny couch beside me, taking up nearly the whole thing. I had to cross my legs in order to have enough space to breathe. Sighing, he put his chin in his hand and stared blankly at the television.

Worried, I reached over and put my hand over Jacob's. He barely even noticed.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" I asked, a frown creasing my forehead. Jacob wasn't usually sad. I used to think of him as my own personal sun. Even sitting with me while I cried, he wasn't like this. It hurt me to see him so distracted.

"Nothing." The response was automatic, mechanical. Too reflexive. Looking down and seeing my hand, he pulled his away. That was a bit too much. Jacob and I always held hands, even though it usually meant more to him than to me.

Frustrated, I put a hand on each side of his face and tried to make him look at me. I should have known better; he was so tough, he didn't even realize what I was trying to do.

"What, Bella?" Though Jacob's voice was sharp and sudden, cutting into the quietness of Billy's house, his face was tired. He held his head up with the palm of his hand, pulling the smooth copper skin around his bloodshot eye. The mouth I was so used to seeing pulled up in a smile was turned down at the corners. I recoiled instinctively, as if he'd bitten me.

"Why are so you on edge?" I inquired, reaching out once again, trying to soften him in any way I could. I managed to unclench his fist and re-entwine my fingers with his. "What's the matter? Did something happen with the pack?"

For the first time today, Jacob really looked at me. His face seemed aged, like it had been years rather than days since I'd seen him. I was immediately reminded of the growth spurt Jake had gone through when he was first becoming a werewolf; physically, he went from a round-faced boy to a twenty five year old man in about two weeks. "Yeah," he said hoarsely. He dropped his hand from his face and leaned back.

"Tell me about it." In an attempt to encourage him, I squeezed his hand.

Closing his eyes, Jacob threw his head back. Since he dwarfed the poor couch and towered over it, his head rolled too far and his neck popped. Groaning, he slowly lifted it back up. "Not really one specific thing. Just… everything. You remember how I told you that Ephriam Black was the last chief?" I nodded. "That means that I'm supposed to be the leader of the pack. You know, the whole 'It runs in your blood' kind of thing."

"The Alpha," I said in awe. But it didn't really surprise me. Jacob was the biggest wolf now, and he seemed to be more natural at it.

"Yeah." Jake looked sort of disgusted by it.

"What's so bad about that? And why did you become the Alpha now? Why not before?"

Ignoring my first question, he answered the second instead. "Sam was the first to change, so he sort of took charge. He was kind of used to it by the time I came along. He offered me the position, but I declined."

"Soo…." I was confused.

Jacob sighed, obviously annoyed. "When Billy heard about that, he totally flipped. He thinks I should be Alpha, because of Ephriam. He talked to the council about it, and all of a sudden it was done, and I didn't have any say in it."

"Well, if you don't want to do it, can't you quit?"

"I could, but then there would be nobody to be in charge."

"Sam?" I asked.

Jacob shook his head. "He won't step back up now, because he knows that I'm supposed to be there." Again, he sighed. "So I'm stuck."

I patted his hand. "You should be glad you're in charge!" I laughed, but it sounded nervous and off-key. "You know, the whole Alpha male thing. You're the big guy!"

Jacob smiled at my attempted humor, but it was all wrong. "I don't like it," he confessed, "because when I say things, the wolves _have _to listen to me. Sure, it comes in handy when Leah's being… Leah. But it's unnerving. What if I make somebody do something, and its wrong? It makes me anxious."

I squeezed his hand again. "But that's not all," I said quietly. I knew Jacob well enough to tell when he was holding back.

"No," he said, just as quietly.

"Tell," I ordered.

Jacob almost smiled at my attempt to sound tough, but then his face turned sad again. "I told you about imprinting."

"Yes."

Another sigh. "Leah imprinted."

I was surprised. But then again, what about the pack didn't surprise me? Before, the only people who had imprinted were Quil, Sam, and Jared. Now Leah. I always thought of her as an add-on, an after-thought. Part of the group, but not exactly joined in the whole. "Wow. On who?"

Jacob didn't say anything. He looked down at our hands, stroking his thumb against my knuckle.

"You're killing me here. Who?" I laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work. Fidgeting nervously he looked away from me. I almost didn't hear his answer.

"Me."

"What?" My mouth fell open a little bit. Jacob was silent again.

"Werewolves can imprint on other werewolves?"

His laugh was dark and humorless. "There are some things the stories don't tell us. I guess they didn't know. The Quiluetes' first female werewolf is carving her own path."

I was still shocked. Jacob and I's first conversation about imprinting was rolling through my head like a movie.

_"Doesn't she get a choice here?" _I had asked about Claire, Quil's two- year old imprintee.

_"Of course. But why wouldn't she choose him, in the end? He'll be her perfect match. Like he was designed for her alone. It's hard to resist that level of adoration and commitment."_

Suddenly, I felt sick. The room spun, and I struggled not to throw up. I put my head between my knees, trying to steady myself.

"Bella! Bella?" At least Jacob's voice had some emotion in it now. "Are you okay? What's wrong? You're as pale as a bloods- as a ghost." He knew me well enough to stop himself before he said the word that he thought would tear open the hole in my chest.

But, oddly enough, it didn't. Edward's name didn't hurt me now, hardly even affected me. But the thought of Jacob… and Leah… and the word imprint… all in the same sentence! That sent another wave of nausea through my stomach. That wasn't right. Leah couldn't be with Jacob. She was a horrible match for him!

_"He'll be her perfect match. Like he was designed for her alone."_

Abruptly, I sat up, fighting the dizziness that such a sudden movement caused. "You don't like Leah," I stated simply. I was recalling all the tines he'd spoken bitterly, even angrily about Leah, condemning her for what her thoughts put the pack through.

All I could think was please. Please. Not again.


	4. Chapter 3: Truth

**Thanks for the reviews! As does everybody, I always appreciate and love a little feedback. Or a lot of feedback. Preferably a lot ******

My breaths came hard and fast. I searched Jacob's face, looking for an answer to the vital question. The one I couldn't live without. I was unsure why, but I had to know. Reasons didn't matter when I was on the edge, and the only thing that could pull me back was hearing Jacob say the words.

"As a sister," he told me. "I like her as a sister. Hearing someone's thoughts and motivations really puts them in perspective, and it's hard not to sympathize with them."

My eyes were cast down. He hadn't really answered my question. Taking one deep, shaking breath, I tried to calm myself. It was hard; so much rested on this. There was no time now to sift through it, searching for the whys. The most important thing was hearing the words that would decide my fate.

My silence led him to repeat, "As a sister." Something in his eyes was meaningful, trying to convey a message.

Puzzled, I looked deeper into the open, innocent pools of brown that were so dark they were almost black. Then, suddenly, the memory hit me.

_"You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother." _Jacob and I had still been talking about Quil and Claire. A brother. That meant…

"It doesn't have to be like that, does it?" I blurted. Seeing his confused expression, I stumbled over myself in my hurry to clarify my question. "I mean, like Emily and Sam. You said… you said long time ago that they could be whatever you needed them to be. A protector… a lover… a brother. Or a sister."

Now it was Jake's turn to hurry. He rushed to add on to my train of thought. "Yes. Or a friend. I never told you, did I? Surely you guessed, right?"

"What?"

"A friend. I had to be what you needed me to be, instead of what I wanted to be. Because I had to be your _something,_ Bella. I couldn't stay away from you."

"What are you saying?"

A sigh. "I'm saying that Leah is molding herself to be my sister. Because I imprinted on someone else a long time ago."

My heart thumped so loud in my ears I could barely concentrate. It was only made more embarrassing by the fact that Jacob could hear it, too.

Dejected, Jake dropped my hand and slumped down on the couch. Keeping his eyes safely away from me, he mumbled, "Knew I shouldn't a told you that."

I could only whisper now. I thought the suspense was going to kill me. "Who." My voice was flat, toneless.

Jake's eyes were crazed when he looked into mine. He grabbed both my wrists in his vice grip, practically yelling in his anxiety. "You, Bella! It's always been you. I've told you a million times over and over again. I'm in love with you, and you're the only one I've ever wanted. How could you ever doubt that? You are the one in my dreams every night. You are the one that the pack always sees in my thoughts. You know that."

My heart stopped.

One. Two. Three. I counted in my head until it kicked in again. So much adrenaline was pumping in me, I felt like I was going to jump up and blow through the roof. Jacob was still gazing hopefully into my eyes, an almost worried expression on his face. My chest rose and fell with an expeditious pattern. My next reaction was something neither of us could have predicted.

I ran.

Before I could even think, my legs were carrying me out the door, into my truck without looking back. I could hear Jacob calling my name, but it sounded like it was coming from far away. The whole world seemed far away now, or maybe it was me. I felt detached, and oddly calm. Panic had no place in this slow-motion sensation; it was subconsciously repressed and so deep under that I could barely sense its presence. Even my truck's rumbling motor sounded distant, like it was somebody else's vehicle. My thoughts were clouded. This is what I wanted him to say right? So why was I freaking out?

I laughed darkly to myself. My reactions were never quite normal, were they?

When I got home, I was restless. I tried to go sit on my bed and relax, concentrating on relaxing each of my muscles separately. By the time I reached the end, I had to start all over again. After giving up on that, I checked my email. Three from Renee, but I was too keyed up to answer them without making her suspicious. Eventually I settled for doing the laundry, but it wasn't enough to keep my mind occupied. My thoughts drifted to the one place I wished they wouldn't.

What would Edward think of this? Of Jacob and I being together? Even as I asked myself, I knew what he would say. _Be happy._ And I could be, with Jacob. He had been right in saying that he was the natural path my life would have taken, if there were no monsters and no magic. We were meant to be together, in the normal world, where things made sense and people besides me actually aged. We could be together so easily; it would be effortless, as easy as breathing for us. He was like my air, my sun. I knew it was the way things should be. But that didn't stop me from questioning if it _could _be, with Edward still lingering in my head. Only a few days ago, I was sitting on the couch in Jacob's arms crying over him.

Or I thought I had been. People mourned over lost loves. That's just what you did. But people also moved on. Maybe… it felt like blasphemy to even think it. But maybe I had been mourning out of… habit. Maybe the sadness was leftover, something I did because I felt like I had to. I didn't feel broken the way I had when he left me last year. There wasn't an empty hole where my heart used to be, and I didn't cringe at the sound of his name.

_Edward. _The word brought about no pain. Only a senseless worry, like he was watching me, and disapproving of what he saw. I felt like a child caught doing something they weren't supposed to do. If I was still… in love… with Edward, shouldn't I feel something a little more potent than that?

On the other hand, when I heard Jacob's name, shivers went down my spine. Images popped into my head, memories of a night spent by his side at a camp fire, of hours laughing in his make-shift garage. Pictures of his smiling face, and the way it was so contagious. Happy feelings. And even as I thought this, I yearned for him, to be near him, and to feel his warm hand around mine. Surely this meant I loved him? I thought back to the sickness that had washed over me in waves when I heard that Leah had imprinted on him. And the thought that I almost wouldn't admit to having, the protective instinct that had made me want to hurt Leah for being close to him. _My_ Jacob.

I had to talk to him. Now that I thought of it, I realized what my reaction must have led him to think. I mean really, running out the door after he told me that he loved me? How awful. Feeling almost crazed, I dialed his number so fast that my clumsy fingers pressed the wrong buttons, and I had to hang up and try again. Breathing in slowly, I dialed more deliberately this time, and got it right. I felt like strangling the dial tone; it was taking too long to connect me to Jake. Finally, it stopped, and a smile came over my face. Now I could talk him.

It was the answering machine. Groaning with frustrating, I slammed the phone down with more force than strictly necessary. I realized with humiliation that I was going to have to drive back down to La Push to talk to him. Great.

For the first time, I was aggravated with my truck for being so slow. I needed to see Jacob, soon, but I was limited when it came to speed in my ancient truck.

When I finally arrived at the Black's house, I was surprised not to see Jake coming out to meet me. I knew he heard the rumble of my aged engine. Maybe he was mad at me for my earlier… episode. That didn't seem like him, though. Jake wasn't one to hold grudges. I knocked on the door, expecting to see him open it with a sheepish expression on his face. But no one opened the door. Hmm. That was odd.

Dragging my feet, I trudged back to the truck. However, I stopped in my tracks when I heard a howl just behind the wall of the trees surrounding the house. Slowly, I turned, half expecting to see the huge russet wolf waiting for me. But there was nothing.

**Ok yeah. Boring ending. But it was all I could do without opening another section long enough for a whole different chapter. So, review! Puh lease!!!!!! ******

**buccaneergirl12**


	5. Chapter 4: In Orbit

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I love 'em!!!**

I could tell Charlie was mad before he even called my name. His footsteps were hard, and the door slammed when he walked into the house. "Bella?" he called, his voice gruff and expectant. "Could you come downstairs for a minute?" I sighed. Not like I had the choice of saying no.

Still, I took my sweet time stumbling down the stairs. Charlie had always liked Jacob, and I knew he would be angry about me storming off earlier. Scowling, I stepped off the last step. Not like it was his business, anyway. "Yeah?" I said impatiently, gritting my teeth.

Even though he was mad, Charlie still managed to look nervous. He wasn't used to having to yell at me, and I could tell it made him uncomfortable. I was hoping to take advantage of that. For the most part, Charlie was keeping his eyes down, but every now and then he shot me an accusing glance. "I heard about… what happened with Jacob today," he said. "I don't think that was very… ah… understanding of you."

Glowering now, I was surprised at myself when I snapped, "But you don't know the whole story, do you?" Shocked, I realized that I was angry, and blood started to pool beneath my cheeks like it always did when I got worked up over anything. It made me so indignant that Charlie thought he could just guess what had really happened, and judge me on that guess. Did he think I _purposefully_ went around hurting people? I cringed away from that idea.

Charlie's eyes bulged at my uncharacteristic outburst. Just as I predicted he would, he retorted, "It's not hard to guess. You really should give the boy a chance for once, Bella. He's a good kid, and he really likes you."

Exasperated, I turned on my heel and started to storm out of the kitchen. After a second, though, I stopped and turned back to face my father. "You don't know anything," I criticized, and I imagined that my eyes were burning pits of fire. But there were probably something more like puffy pits of red.

I could almost feel Charlie roll his eyes behind my back. What I really wanted to do was call Jacob, but I didn't want to do it in front of my dad, especially after this conversation. Where had he been today when I went back to talk to him? Had something happened where he needed to be out with the pack? It took a while to accept the fact that I was going to have to wait until tomorrow, and to settle down enough to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got up almost early so that I could go to Jacob's. As usual, I didn't worry about what I looked like; he had never cared before, so why would he care now?

It was barely drizzling as I drove down to La Push. For some reason, I was nervous and jumpy; on edge because I was afraid something bad had happened yesterday after I left. Finally, I reached the Blacks' house, and pulled the truck to a stop in the driveway. Hurriedly, I got out and almost ran up to the doorstep. I managed to catch myself before I entered without knocking.

Billy was the one who came to the door. When he saw it was me, his face turned sour, giving away the fact that he was the one who had told Charlie the half-truth. "Bella." His voice was hard and unfriendly.

I tried to keep mine from sounding like that. "Hey Billy, is Jacob here?" Grudgingly, he opened the door wider and moved to the side to let me in. I heard him mumble something about Jacob being too forgiving.

Jake was sitting on the too-small couch, watching CSI when I entered the house. His face carefully blank, he looked over at me, observing my expression and mood. Slowly, he scooted over to make what room he could for me on the couch. Equally as deliberately, I walked toward him and took the spot. Over my shoulder, I gave Billy a look that begged for privacy. Still mumbling, he wheeled into the kitchen.

"So," I said quietly, biting my lip as I appraised Jacob's expression.

His answer was more final sounding. "So."

Then everything came tumbling out in an unstoppable torrent, flowing from my mouth like a waterfall. "I'm so sorry I ran away like that, Jake. I was just so surprised, and I didn't know what to say. I knew you loved me, but I never guessed… I was unsure of myself. But I do love you, too, Jake, I just didn't know it until now. I want to be with you for forever and never forget about Edward. He is nothing to me now. I don't know why I clung to him for so long. I'm so sorry. Please take me back!" I was close to tears now, as I watched his face change. He was shocked at my words, but I could detect something underneath the shock, a worry. "Please," I whispered.

Jacob's voice was hoarse as he replied, "Of course I will take you back, Bella. Even as you ran, I never had a choice, and you know that." He didn't sound as passionate as I had imagined he would.

"What's wrong? Why weren't you here when I came back yesterday? Did something happen?"

He hesitated for a while before responding. Eventually, I guess he decided that I should know what was going on. "The bloodsucker came back."

My breath caught in my throat. Which vampire was he talking about? One of the Volturi? There was no way the werewolves should be messing with vampire royalty. But what other could it be? Everyone in Victoria's coven had been killed. One from Tanya's coven in the north? I didn't give a single thought to my own safety. Any vampire would be dangerous to the wolves, vegetarian or no. "Who?"

Jacob's nose wrinkled in disgust. "The physic one," he said.

Alice.

My mind reeled, trying to come to a conclusion. Alice wasn't Edward; I hadn't given her up. She was just a friend all along. I was still allowed to care about her, right?

I didn't have to ask for the rest of the story. Jacob continued without prompt. "She was just wandering around the edges of the property, so we patrolled to make sure she didn't come too close. It was no big deal, but that's why I was gone." It wasn't until then that Jake ventured a look at me. When he saw the excitement on my face, he frowned.

"I don't want you to go see her, Bella."

My mouth fell slightly open. "Why? You aren't my boss."

Jake's eyes shifted. Was he embarrassed? "I don't want you to… remember."

I almost laughed. "You think seeing Alice will make me fall back in love with Edward?" Now I did let out a giggle. This is what I had been so worried about? Everything was fine! Things were going to be perfect, for once in my life. "Of course not. I love you Jake, so much more than any weak memory could break. We belong together. You can't fight fate."

Oddly enough, Jacob looked only slightly relieved. "Still, Bella. Can't you understand? I have lost you so many times to him." His eyes were pleading, and I couldn't resist the tinge of pain in his tone.

"Ok." Even though it hurt me, I would stay away from the Cullens, even if they came back. Because I couldn't stand to hurt Jacob; not again. Now that we were together, I felt like my life was finally together, the way it should be. Like I had been a planet out of orbit this whole time, moving recklessly among others, crashing into them and harming them. But now, I had finally fallen into place, and I could never risk pushing that fragile balance over the edge. I knew now that I would do whatever Jake asked me to. Because after eighteen years of searching for a reason, I had found it. He was my reason for living, and I would stand by him for the rest of my life. Sighing with happiness, I lay my head on his shoulder and fell into the first peaceful sleep I had had in a long, long time.

**Enjoy the happiness while it lasts! New drama promised in the next chapter!!**

**buccaneergirl12**


	6. Chapter 5: Shock

**I am trying to hurry with this chapter! I have no idea what I am doing, so do forgive!! I promised new drama, so I will try to make it interesting for you!**

Everything was the way God intended it to be. Jacob and I were inseparable, the way we would have been since the first time we saw each other without the interference of mythical creatures. All the past hurts were, if not forgotten, pushed so far back in memory that they didn't matter anymore. Every time I looked at Jacob's beautiful, smiling, copper-skinned face, my heart filled with love instead of pain. He was gorgeous, muscular, and completely crazy about me. Together we were comfortable and easy, every moment was filled with something, whether it was humor or happy silence. Jacob and I put new meaning to the phrase "meant to be together."

When I felt the heat of his hand in mine, my soul stretched farther than should be possible; I had to have him closer to me to relieve the pain. When he leaned in to kiss me, I pulled myself into him, exulting in the warmth of his perfect body. It was different than anything I had ever felt before, it was wonderful, it was irresistible. I never wanted it to end.

But I knew that we couldn't be all over each other, all of the time. I especially tried to restrain myself when we were around Leah. Even when we were only sitting together, I felt the pain rolling off the poor girl in waves. She had had such a horrible life; first Sam was ripped from her by imprinting, then her father had died, then she became a werewolf and found someone else, only to have him taken away by imprinting, too. Only when I caught her eyes could I guess at the true multitude of her suffering; I couldn't imagine what the boys did when they heard her thoughts. I couldn't bring myself to speak to her, because I didn't want to unleash the hate that I was sure she felt for me. What horrors she must have when she slept at night! I shuddered, and felt unbearably sorry for her.

Jacob didn't seem to have the same sympathy for Leah. He was forever annoyed by her constant thoughts for him, though I tried to make him see that what she felt for him was the same as what he felt for me. He just couldn't understand, and I felt horrible for Leah that he should show her such a cold shoulder. However, he stubbornly retained the contempt that he had felt for her since she began torturing all the wolves with her memories of Sam. Only another reason to feel guilty and sorry for her.

Despite this, Leah's brother, Seth, continued to look up to and idolize Jacob, as he had since first making the change. Little Seth, only fifteen, reminded me so much of a younger Jacob that I felt almost maternally drawn to him. There were many days that Jake and I were not alone at his house, instead spending time with Seth, and sometimes Quil and Embry, or even Paul. The good thing about my Quileuete friends was that they were very easygoing, as long as the topic of vampires didn't come up. And, all things considered, it didn't come up very often. Jacob practically shied away from the name Edward, and I knew that deep down, he would always harbor the fear that I would go back to mourning for my former love. Sometimes, this almost angered me. How could he be so insecure when I was constantly offering him my affection? How could he doubt the truth that I told him daily? But even as I pondered these questions, I knew that I could never really be angry at him for this. After all the hurt that I had put him through in those days, I couldn't stand to bring it up again.

These were things that were left unspoken; Leah's hurt, Jacob's fear. We both knew they were alive and kicking, but the worry of harming our relationship in any way kept these topics locked up deep inside us.

"What shall we do today, love?" Jacob asked, a smile playing at his lips.

I pursed my lips, trying to think of something new to occupy our time. "You know what we haven't done in a long time?" I asked.

Jake raised his eyebrows.

"Ridden our motorcycles."

Immediately, Jacob shook his head. "You promised Charlie you wouldn't after what 'happened to me', remember?" he replied. I was instantly annoyed. Ever since we got together, Jake had been ridiculously careful about my safety, something he had never been before.

"Ja-ake," I whined. "You know I would never get hurt with you."

I regretted my wording, though, when I saw the flash of worry in his eyes. After seeing Emily's scars through Sam's eyes, worry about self control around their loved ones was always on the werewolves' minds. In just a few moments, though, the anxiety was gone, replaced with a mockingly innocent grin. "Bella!" he cried, pretending to be shocked. "You know I could never defy your father's wishes! What would he think of me?"

I laughed at his aghast expression. "Charlie loves you, and you know it," I retorted. It was like a miracle for Charlie to finally approve of my actions when it came to boys. Sometimes I thought to myself that my dad wouldn't even skip a beat if Jacob asked for my hand in marriage right now.

"But still." Jake's face was serious again, and he stepped forward to take both my hands in his. His warm breath in my face set my heart pumping, and I had to breathe through my mouth. "I will _not_ have you harmed while you're with me," he promised, his voice almost a whisper. His fingers moved up to my wrists, and his lips hovered above my neck. "Ok?" He moved away enough to see me nod feebly. His soft laugh startled me. "You're intoxicated by my very presence."

I froze.

Those words took me back to a day so long ago, on the edge of the woods, by a highway that stretched on forever to nowhere. A pale, marble figure laughed the same soft laugh, spoke the same slightly awed words. The boy was so far lost in my mind, and yet I could recall every shadow on his face. A love lost in the past, forbidden to be thought of for so long that the memory felt dusty and old. I caught my breath sharply, and the movement brought me back to the present. Jake looked concerned; his hands grasped my shoulders, trying to bring me out of my trance.

"Bella?" His voice was bewildered, wondering what he had said wrong. "Bella? Are you okay?"

I shook my head slowly, trying to regain my bearings. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

Jake's black eyebrows knitted together. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I cursed in my head. My response was too quick; I was going to give myself away.

The frown deepened. "What did I say?"

This time I was more careful, waiting before I repeated, "Nothing. It's just…" I trailed off, unable to lie completely to Jacob, but not wanting to confess the truth. I worked so hard to protect him, and telling him this would only reinforce the sick fear that I knew he clung to deep under.

"Just what?" His beautiful features were distorted now, trying to think of what he could have done wrong, and wondering…

I couldn't say it. "I-I zoned out. It's no big deal."

Jacob knew me too well. His words were sharp. "Bella. Just tell me. What happened?"

Biting my lip, I took a deep breath and braced for his reaction. "Edward said that to me once." I was quiet for a long while.

The hard hand tightened around my shoulders before they let go, dropping abruptly to his sides. I saw him take in one deep, staggering breath, then blow it out. "Damn," he said lowly. Then his voice rose. "I should have known!" Jacob was yelling now. "You're never going to forget him. You're always going to be thinking of him, in the back of your mind. His death didn't change anything."

"No, Jake-" I tried to butt in, but he wouldn't let me.

"How could you lie to me like this?" His voice broke a little as he asked. "I thought, finally, that things could be right between us. That maybe, just maybe, he could finally be out form between us. But no, of course not! That damn _leech_ will _always_ be there." With that, he turned and headed back into the house.

The inevitable, steaming tears flowed over and streamed down my face. "Jacob." It surprised me when he turned back and strode towards me. "Jacob, I'm not."

For one moment, I was afraid. I saw the horrible anger in Jacob's eyes, but I knew that he could never, ever hurt me. I saw his hands start shaking, but I didn't wait for them to turn furry. I knew he could resist.

What I didn't expect was that the quivering hand came toward me. He reached out and grabbed my arm so hard it hurt, cutting off the circulation in my hand. I watched it change color, unable to move. My eyes ventured up to his, and I saw him grimace. Then, wordlessly, he walked away. Speechless, I looked down at my arm. The purple bruise was already forming.

**Whoa! Who would have expected that?! Definitely not me! I LOVE Jacob, and never would have seen him as violent. Well, characters will be characters! Thanks for reading! Now, press that button and review! Are you angry? Tell me! Did you love it? Tell him! Hate it? Tell me!**

**buccaneergirl12**


	7. Chapter 6: Danger

**Thank you guys so much for your continued support! Your reviews mean so much to me (hint hint)!**

When I got home, I wrapped my arm with an Ace bandage, because I didn't want Charlie to get too curious about the hand-shaped bruise on it. My story was that I had cut myself on the edge of the Blacks' countertop. Considering my usual klutziness, I knew this was a plausible lie.

I didn't blame Jacob for his anger. I had expected it as soon as Edward popped into my head; Jake was so insecure about him. I was almost proud of him for not doing worse; he was able to control himself before he phased. These were the reasons I was not angry, and I didn't expect it to happen again.

All the same, I was a bit anxious as I drove down to La Push the next day. I didn't know if Jacob would say anything about what had occured, or if we were supposed to forget about it and move on. However, as soon as I walked in, he enveloped me in a gentle hug and harassed me with apologies.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I should never have gone off like that. Just _thinking_ about that stupid bloodsucker makes me angry, but that's no excuse." Eyes full of despair, he looked down at my clumsy bandage. Slowly and carefully, he unwrapped it, and I almost thought he was going to cry when he saw the angry purple and yellow bruise that lay underneath. Applying no pressure so as to not hurt me again, Jake matched up his fingers to the lines of the injury. His face was begging for forgiveness when his gaze met mine.

"It's ok, Jake. I know you never would have if you hadn't been upset."

We didn't say anything else, but he sat me in his lap and wrapped his arms around me, being very tender this time. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, and it was calming. I was actually starting to fall asleep when the front door swung open and three huge boys walked in.

Jacob groaned. "Don't you guys have homes of your own?" he asked irritably. Quil grinned, but Embry looked uncomfortable to have walked in on our intimate embrace. Paul barely even noticed us, plopping down on a kitchen chair that he dwarfed.

Embry was eyeing my hideous bruise. "Is that-" he began, but then cut himself off. Of course he knew. All of Jake's wolf brothers- and sister- would know, since they all knew each other's thoughts. Jacob scowled at him, and he instantly changed the subject.

The boys chatted easily about anything and everything, making for a very comfortable day. It was getting on into the afternoon before I noticed that Paul was being uncharacteristically quiet. Intrigued, I watched him, and it almost seemed like he was trying to watch me, too. I wrinkled my nose. He was probably trying to find out if I was angry about Jacob hurting me. But, obviously, I wasn't- I was here, wasn't I? But what else could possibly be so interesting about me?

Suddenly, Paul jumped up from his seat. I was surprised by the sudden intensity in his eyes; whatever he had been thinking about all day must be pretty serious. "What cruel destiny is this?" he cried. Quil snorted, thinking that he was trying to sound poetic. Paul turned on him. "You think it's just so cool, don't you? Well, I think it's pretty awful that we're all doomed to hurt the ones we love. First Sam, now Jacob…" Here Jake flinched, sending me a fleeting glance. "You could be next, Quil! It wouldn't take very much! Just one wrong comment, and you could have scarred Claire forever. How would you feel?" Embry was bracing himself, eyeing Paul's quivering hands. The phase was coming. Jake knew it, too; he placed himself in front of me. "I don't want this!" Just then, Paul exploded- but before the huge wolf could take the place of the boy, Jacob had jumped up and pushed him back. Hit mid-phase, Paul rammed into the wall, his human self falling to the ground with a loud clatter. Several plates fell off the counter in the commotion, but Quil flicked out his hand and caught them before they hit the floor. For some incomprehensible reason, he still had a grin plastered across his face.

"Calm, Paul," he laughed. I was frozen, speechless. How could Quil find this _funny?_ Did he not realize how dangerous this whole thing was?

"Right," Paul answered, still seated on the kitchen floor. He was breathing hard, hugging his knees to his chest. "Calm." I turned my baack to him, feeling like an intruder watching him. Jake smiled apologetically, taking me in his arms.

"It never gets boring, does it?" he whispered into my hair. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

I looked up at him. Jake was so tall, it was unreal. Craning my neck to see his face, I replied, "It's no biggie. Just another wolf thing." I basked in his answering smile, pulling myself closer to him. The other boys were practically invisible now; Jacob and I were lost in each other's eyes. I can't say I would have minded if that moment had lasted forever, but then he leaned in to kiss me, and I quickly rethought my hypothesis. These were the best minutes, when our lips locked and moved together as one. His were so warm, it was like I was melting into him, and it was so wonderful…

I protested quietly when Jake tore his lips from mine, and I reached out, trying to pull him back to me. Gently, he placed his hand on my chest and pushed me back, like I was a little kid. Confused, I looked to see what the problem was.

Leah was standing in the doorway, frozen and staring at me with fiery hate in her eyes. She really was a pretty girl, but the way her revulsion for me distorted her face made it not so. My breath started to come through my mouth, and I saw her fists clench. It wasn't until then that I realized I was afraid; but then again, didn't I have reason to be? Surely Leah was every bit as strong as any one of the boys surrounding me, with the exception of Jacob. Her animosity obviously burned with more fuel than even I had imagined possible, and when she walked in to see me kissing Jacob, it seared even higher. For the second time today, Jacob stepped in front of me, reaching his big hands back hold mine.

Leah still didn't say anything, but she slowly sidestepped farther into the house. Jacob's growl was loud enough for me to hear behind him. "Don't touch her," he snarled. Leah pulled her teeth back, canine-style. Though I knew I probably shouldn't, I peered around Jake's huge mass to see what the others were doing. Quil and Embry were in protective stance, too, and I felt slightly touched that they would defend me.

To my surprise, this stand-off only lasted a few moments. Without warning, Leah darted out the open door. I could have sworn I heard a yelp.

As soon as she was gone, Jacob turned around and lifted me in his arms. Even though I knew that my weight was nothing to him, I still felt kind of uncomfortable being thrown around like a Raggedy Ann doll. Planting several kisses on my face, Jacob whispered, "Such is the risk of hanging with werewolves. Pretty creepy, huh?"

I laughed. "Not nearly so much as you would expect."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, the star in my dream was different. Not a person, exactly, but more of guilt itself, incarnated into a thick white fog. I walked through the mist, unable to shake the blame from myself. The blame of what? I didn't know. But it was unbearable, overpowering. Impossibly, it was growing stronger, crippling me now. With one big wave, it washed over me intolerably. I fell to my knees, but managed to look up, searching for someone who would do this to me. The answer sent me choking for air.

Above me stood a glittering white figure, with auburn hair and black eyes. He reached down a statuesque hand to help me to my feet, but I refused it. I would not think of Edward again! I would not hurt Jacob! But it was irresistible; I had to look up again, just to see that he was real. To a huge consequence. A monstrous russet brown wolf came padding in, tackling the pale statue. As soon as the werewolf had the vampire down, he turned to me, growling. I backed away, my eyes wide with fear. He wouldn't hurt me, surely! But he was advancing toward me. A wild, ripping snarl sent me screaming, and I awoke, sweating in my bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A boundary line away, Jacob was having the exact same dream, except for him, the white mist represented anger and hurt. Seeing the shimmering vampire standing above his love, he attacked, feeling betrayed and unwanted. With a wave of emotion, he turned on the girl, snarling and showing his teeth, snapping at her. But as soon as they closed around her leg, he startled awake, sweating and shaking. What a horrible dream! Guiltily, Jacob realized that it wasn't a dream; this is what he had done to her in reality. With a trembling horror, he knew that he would do it again if Edward were to interfere with them again. A terrible nightmare, yes, but he couldn't assure himself that it would not come true. It was just that that damn leech had gotten in the way so many times, if he did it again, there was no promising that Jacob wouldn't loose his control, even if it meant hurting Bella. Gasping for breath, Jacob shook the thought from his mind and closed his eyes again, trying to go back to sleep._

**Okay, so I admit that last bit was a tad odd, but I felt like I should give you guys a bit of a warning. So, um, I didn't feel like this was one of my best chapters, but I think it was necessary. Tell me what ****you**** think! Review! I'll love you forever if you do!!**

**buccaneergirl12**


	8. Chapter 7: Pact

**Ok, so the last chapter was kind of if-y, but I will try to make this one better! I sort of planned it out during a test before writing it, though, so I don't know how ****much**** better…. Anyway. R&R!!!!**

I tried not to think of my dream from the night before as I waited for Jacob to pull into my driveway. Dreams didn't foreshadow anything; it was probably just a delayed reaction from my previous episode. I had seen the pain in his eyes when he saw my bruise, and it promised that he would never hurt me again.

Awed, I watched Jake walk up the sidewalk; I saw his huge muscles flex and unflex, his copper skin undulating over them like water. He was beautiful. However, I was pulled out of my trance when he actually rang the doorbell and I had to go let him in.

Jacob promptly greeted me by shoving something bright red into my face. Laughing, I pulled back enough to see that it was none other than a vase overflowing with gorgeous, ruby red roses.

"Aw, Jake!" I squealed, reaching out and taking them. "What are these for?"

Jake flushed a little. "For having to deal with all my crap." Smiling widely, I stood on my tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek. As I rushed upstairs to place the vase beside my bed, I felt normal for the first time in a long time. I was a teenage girl whose boyfriend had just brought her roses. I was thrilled at the way it actually fit into the context, unlike anything else that ever happened to me.

Of course, that feeling didn't last long. Before I could even turn to head back downstairs, Jacob was sitting on my bed. I would never cease to be shocked by how fast and quiet he was now. A bit frustrated, I playfully slapped his arm. Naturally, he didn't even notice. He was admiring the way the flowers went with my white table. Grinning, he walked over to it, investigating everything else I had sitting there.

First, Jacob looked at my Kleenex box. His face was only quizzical for a moment before he put together that my allergies were more active up were where it was always wet. But next, the sparkle of silver caught his eye, and he lifted up my bracelet. He remembered with a smile the tiny brown wolf he had carved me to go on it, but a cloudy frown overtook his face when the glittering crystal heart caught his attention. To my surprise, he set it back down without saying anything.

Worry filled my heart at the next object that he picked up. It was a plain black photo album that I had gotten for my eighteenth birthday from my father, meant to record my senior year. The book went along with the camera that Renee had given me. However, the project had come to an abrupt stop when Edward left me. But these were not the things that sent pangs of fear through my heart. I was unsure if, when he returned, Edward had ever replaced the pictures that he removed before he left. I didn't have to wait long for my questions to be answered.

Jacob didn't say anything when he opened the album to the first page. I cringed when my memory flooded back to me too late. That would be a picture of Edward in Charlie's living room. I watched Jacob, fully expecting him to go totally AWOL. But the only hint that he was even affected by the picture was his white knuckles, gripping the little book much too tightly. I crossed my fingers as he turned to the next picture, one of Edward and me together on the couch. Hopefully, he would maintain his composure the same way.

What a moot hope. As soon as Jacob saw the photo, he accidentally (or at least I thought) ripped the entire album in half in his Goliath's grip. I heard a slap as the shredded paper and plastic hit the floor, and then quiet before I realized that I had closed my eyes. Opening them again, I saw my boyfriend in the same spot, quivering violently.

"Jake," I whispered, afraid to speak to loudly, least I set him off. "Jake, calm down."

"C-ccalm?" he asked. His voice was too high, stretched too thin. I was surprised when the shaking stopped. A wave went through his whole body, quieting him. Or so I thought.

He was too still when he turned his eyes on me. "I thought we were past this," he said, too loudly. I took an involuntary step back, but ran into the bed. "All this leech-loving memorabilia." Jacob took one lithe advance toward me.

Understanding hit me hard. Jake was even more angry than he had been two days ago, during the event that had left me with his huge bruise. He was going to hurt me again, that was for sure. He would regret it, but it was going to happen; he was in no condition to control himself at this point. Why, _why_ had I not gotten rid of that stupid photo album? It wasn't like I looked at it any more. I had just been setting myself up for this exact scenario. I decided to close my eyes again as I braced for whatever was to come- a punch, or maybe a slap.

Suddenly, I realized that I had had way to much time to think this through. Cautiously, I removed my arm from in front of my face and opened my eyes. What I saw was nothing like what I had been prepared for.

Jacob was on the ground, his head cradled in his hands. It didn't connect in my brain at first that he was shaking not with the urge to phase, but with sobs. For a few moments, I was frozen to the spot- how was I supposed to react to this? But then my instincts took over and I was kneeling beside him, my arms trying to hold all of his huge body. "Shh, shh," I said, gently rocking him.

"I'm sorry," he blubbered. I didn't answer, because I was still in shock about this turn of events. Who would have guessed? "I have no idea what is wrong with me." Here he sniffed, wiping his eyes. Then he raised his head. "Actually, I do. I'm a terrible boyfriend." I started to protest, but he interrupted me. "I can't- won't- believe you when you tell me that he means nothing to you, and I don't listen when you assure me. I get angry whenever his name is brought up. I'm sorry, Bella. I don't deserve you. I know that you're over him, it's just that…. He stood in between us for so long, it's hard to get used to him being gone. Can you understand that?" I nodded silently. Curiously, Jacob raised his right hand and began his oath. "I, Jacob Black, solemnly swear that if you ever forgive me, I will never, ever loose my control that close to you again. I love you, Bella, and I would never be able to forgive myself if I harmed you in any way again. I know that I haven't proved myself to be the best promise keeper, but this is an oath, Bella. I swear."

Mimicking him, I raised my right hand, too. "I, Bella Swan, solemnly swear to remove any object or memory that could provoke such behavior. I love you too, Jacob, and I want to make this as easy for you as I can." I dropped my hand, occupying it instead with gripping his. "This is _going_ to work out between us. Nothing will ever separate us, ever again. I swear."

It was Jake's turn to nod. "Not Leah, not Edward," he added softly. Then he grinned and lifted me, standing and setting me gently on my feet. "We will be the perfect couple, my dear," he said, offering me his arm. I took it, and he began to escort me out of the room. "Everyone at all of the balls will be horridly jealous of my lovely maiden."

I laughed giddily, adding, "And we will be positively the most inseparable people in the continental US."

Jacob looked at me with mock shock. "The United States?" he proclaimed with bewilderment. "Why, the entire world, love!" Still giggling, we left the house to set out on some adventure together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I rapped happily on the Black's simple door. Yesterday, Jacob and I had gone cliff diving with Jared and Kim. Kim and I had jumped, screaming, from the top edge, only to be caught before we even hit the water by our lovely werewolves. After we were sufficiently cold and drenched, we had headed home to hit in front of the council fire, listening contentedly to the old Quiluete stories. A very pleasant time.

I came out of my reverie by the time I realized that no one had answered the door. Jacob must be out running with the wolves. Shrugging, I started to walk around the house, content to wait on the beach until he got home. Before I even hit sand, I heard the loud voices and shouts of rowdy teenagers. It wasn't long before I could see Mike Newton's carefully spiked blonde hair, and Jessica's gentle brown waves. Of course, I wouldn't go unnoticed.

"Bella!" I heard Eric Yorkie's call over the crash of the waves. He was in the midst of a cluster of my friends from high school. They were all gesturing me over now.

"Bella!" exclaimed Angela, my favorite of the Forks High girls. "I'm so happy you're here!"

"Hey!" I said, a bit questioningly. "What are you guys doing?"

Mike jumped into the conversation eagerly. "We just wanted to get together one last time this summer before we all go our different ways." I realized with a start that he was talking about college, something I hadn't given a single thought to since graduation.

"Oh, that's a great idea," I said unenthusiastically. Ever since Jake and I had gotten together, I hadn't spent time with anyone else. To tell the truth, I had sort of forgotten what it was like to spend time with people who were only your friends.

"We're going body boarding," announced Tyler.

Jessica made a face. "I don't want to get wet," she retorted. "It's too cold. I think it's going to rain, actually."

Angela reluctantly agreed. "Yeah, look at the sky," she added. "I think I'll stay here."

"All the more waves for me!" exclaimed Eric, already running toward the water. I started to walk away. After all, I was only on the beach to wait for Jacob.

"Bella, why don't you stay here with us?" asked a voice that was too sickly sweet to be true. With disgust, I realized that it was Lauren. Why would she want me here with them? When had she stopped being anti-Bella?

"Bella!" I heard the call from behind me, and practically melted. Turning towards the noise, I gestured Jacob over. When I saw Lauren's face, I realized why she wanted me to stay.

I have to admit, I may have been showing off a bit as I introduced Jacob. "You guys have met Jake, right?" I asked, grinning smugly. I noted with pleasure that Lauren's face was wrinkled with jealousy. I reached over to place my hand on his chest. "Jake, these are my friends from school."

Not one to be displaced, Lauren butted in, "Why have I never seen you at _our_ school, Jake?" I growled inwardly as she used my nickname for him.

To my happiness, however, Jake wasn't even looking at her. "I go to school on the reservation," he replied absentmindedly. His smile was all for me and he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Oh." Lauren's voice was pouty now as she watched our little interaction.

I took my eyes off of Jacob long enough to notice Angela's eyes darting between Lauren and me, no doubt guessing exactly what was going on. Angela had always been observant. "So, um," she stuttered, gracefully trying to change the subject. "Bella. How has your summer been?"

"Good," I replied, slightly disappointed to be distracted from Jacob. "I've mostly been hanging out here in La Push." I didn't miss Lauren's snort as Jacob moved behind me to begin playing with my hair.

"Oh, man!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands out to feel the cold raindrops that were now falling from the sky, their speed steadily increasing. Eric and the others were now running back from the waves, dripping onto the damp sand.

"This stinks!" said Jessica, putting up the hood of her rain jacket. "Now we have to leave."

Angela looked at me shyly. "We don't have much room, but you're welcome to ride back to Forks with us, Bella," she invited gracefully.

I wasn't quite so graceful, deliberately locking gazes with Lauren as I replied, "No thanks. Jacob will take me home when I'm ready to go." He smiled down at me, and only I could see his eyes roll at Lauren's and my petty competition. The others loaded back into their cars and waved goodbye, leaving Jake and me alone on the wet beach.

"Do you want to go inside?" he asked, obviously thinking only of me. He was shirtless, even though I was shivering. I was sure this state of half-nakedness played a huge part in Lauren's jealously- Jake was totally ripped.

"O-of course," I answered, my teeth chattering. With a wide grin, Jake lifted me in his 110 degree embrace and carried me back to the house, laughing the whole time.

**Ok, I have to sayI'm not quite sure why I added the last part in there. But you guys have to admit you were happy to see Mike again! :P haha. Don't forget to review!!!**

**buccaneergirl12**


	9. Chapter 8: Seduction

**Sorry it's been so long, guys! My boyfriend didn't exactly approve of my Jacob obsession, but we broke up, so it's all good!!!!**

"Can I drive?" asked Jacob, gesturing excitedly towards the Rabbit he had rebuilt himself from old parts. He always got really animated when it came to driving his car.

"Um, sure," I answered, unable to keep from laughing as Jake pumped his arm in the air in victory. "Where are we going?"

"We're going over to Sam's," he answered, avoiding my questioning eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I inquired, confused. Nothing had happened that required the pack's assistance in a long while.

Jake shook his head. "Nah. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not."

Even though Jacob had said nothing was wrong, the rest of the wolves were already at Sam and Emily's when we got there. The tiny kitchen was overcrowded with overgrown boys, laughing and talking loudly as they leaned on the counter, which was dwarfed in comparison. We were greeted with loud approval (hugs for me and slaps on the back for Jake.)

"Did I miss something?" I asked. "Why are we having a party?"

Sam laughed. "In celebration of nothing bad happening!" he declared, lifting his Coke can for a toast. The rest followed suit readily, clanking their aluminum cans together and downing them whole.

"I vote we migrate outside," said Jared. "I feel claustrophobic." This was greeted by shouts of approval as the boys filed out the door that looked too short for them. Jake turned back when he noticed that I wasn't following, but I motioned for him to go on with his friends. He looked concerned, but I made a face that said I was fine.

The only people left inside besides me were Emily and Leah. That soon changed, however, when Emily excused herself to the restroom. I felt uncomfortable alone with Leah; I knew how unhappy her life was because of me. I watched her out of the corner of my eye, but she was carefully avoiding my glances.

"So, Leah," I said, trying to make my voice sound casual. She still didn't look at me. "Um, what have you been up to lately?"

Now she whipped her head around, her eyes boring into mine. "Oh, you know," she replied, her voice to high for the easy words. "Dealing with my hell of a life. The usual."

"Oh,' I answered intelligently. But she wasn't done.

"Not that _you_ would know what that was like, or anything." Her tone was something close to a growl now. "Since your whole world is perfect, and you get whatever you want."

I said nothing, but raised my eyebrows. Leah didn't usually voice her anger, instead generally choosing to glare from afar. Now, though, she took a deep breath to calm herself. "Sorry," she whispered hoarsely, but didn't add anything more. I nodded, unsure of how to answer. I wanted to tell her it was ok, but I knew it wasn't. Nothing about this situation was ok. We sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, during which she seemed absorbed in her thoughts.

"Babe?" came a voice from the doorway, and Jake peeped his head in. From my peripheral, I could see Leah cringe, but I tried to pretend I didn't notice. "Why don't you come join the party?"

Instinctively, I shot Leah a cursory glance. She wasn't looking at either of us. "Um, ok," I said, taking the hand Jacob offered to help me up.

And then, suddenly, it was gone. I found myself clunking back into my chair, and Jake was a blur, holding something that was violently thrashing up against the wall. With a start, I realized it was Leah, and in the same instant, I heard her wails. Suddenly, she was still, and she slid down the wall, still sobbing. Jake seemed startled, and let go of her wrists, allowing her to sit on the floor. Leah buried her head in her hands, while Jake turned his attention to me, checking me over to make sure I wasn't hurt. His eyes stopped, for a fleeting instant, on my fading bruise, and he once again gently matched up his fingers to it. Then, without a word, he pulled me up and led me out onto the back deck.

At first, we didn't say anything. After a minute, though, Jake walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Do you want to go home?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded feebly, and he wrapped his hand around my waist and led me back through the house. The rest of the guys, laughing and joshing around before, fell silent as we passed through, their eyes searching our solemn faces.

"What-" Jared started, but Sam shook his head. No one said anything else as we walked to the car and Jacob held the door open for me. It wasn't until we pulled out and we out of sight of the little yellow house that I let the tears fall.

"Bella. It's ok," he assured me, trying to make his rough voice sound soothing.

"No, it's not!" I protested, maybe a little too loudly. "Nothing is ok. There are cracks, Jacob."

He turned to look at me quizzically.

"Our world seems perfect, but underneath there are cracks," I explained. "We can't keep going on like this. We can't just let Leah suffer."

Jake's mouth hardened. "What are you saying?"

"I… I don't know. But I can't let her go on like that!"

By now, we were pulling into my driveway. "I love you, Bella," he told me quietly. I didn't answer.

"Bella?" I opened my door, and a second later, he was at my side. He took the sides of my face in his big hands, a little roughly. He lifted my chin up to look at him. "Bella," he repeated, hard. "I love you." I knew what he was waiting for me to say, but I didn't say it. Instead, I reached up and brought his head down to my level, kissing him softly on the lips and then pulling away, already walking towards the front door.

"Is this it, then?" Jacob's voice was on the edge of hysteria now. When I didn't turn, he continued, more angrily, "I will _not_ lose you for this, Bella. I swore that I would let nothing come between us, and I meant it. Did you?"

I was aware of the sadness in my eyes as I pivoted to look at him. He was so beautiful, his russet skin almost shining in the light of the stars. His question still hung in the air, but instead of answering it, I looked at him, memorizing every gorgeous feature. As usual, he wasn't wearing a shirt, and my eyes roved over his bare chest. I wanted him badly, but even as I longed, I saw Leah's face in my mind as she accused me of getting everything I wanted. _Not everything,_ I thought.

"I can't," I said out loud. "I can't make her suffer like that."

In an instant, he was beside me on the porch. Not beside me, really, more on top of me. His arms were around me, his mouth was at my ear. His hot, bare skin pressed against mine, sending sparks of electricity and want between us. I couldn't see, or hear, or feel anything that wasn't Jacob. It was overwhelming. I smelled his sweet, wolfly smell, and felt tears spring to my eyes.

"So you would rather me suffer?" he growled, his lips grazing my neck. He had to know what he was doing to me. He kissed, me hard, and then pulled back.

"No," I gasped. Again, he kissed me, but slower this time, somehow managing at the same to say, "Then stay with me, Bella. I ask nothing else from you than to love me."

"I do love you," I answered, my voice desperate. He had stopped kissing me, which I didn't approve of at all. As if reading my thoughts, he brushed his lips against mine briefly, then rested his forehead against mine.

"Then don't leave me." His words were barely audible, but they did something to me. I threw my arms around his neck wildly, and he stumbled back in surprise as I forced myself on him. After a second, though, he recovered, and he was kissing me back, with an unleashed passion I hadn't felt before. His hot hands roamed over my body, sliding to rest on my waist under my shirt. Then, he lifted me, and I became slightly aware that he was carrying me back to the car. But I was lost in him, and the fact that I was letting go of all control, like I had never been able to do before. And so was he.

**What do you have to say about **_**that?**_** .raises eyebrows suggestively. Express you heated feelings about this occurrence to me in the form of a review! (Please.) I know I haven't updated in a while, please forgive. And review.**

**buccaneergirl12**


	10. Chapter 9: Two Lines

**Thanks for reviewing, guys! I appreciate it so much.**

The next two months were wonderful. Jacob and I kept pretty much to ourselves, hanging out at his place and at the beach. He was everything I wanted and needed- in every sense of the phrase.

That was just it, though.

I sat on my bed, staring at the little white stick. Two lines. My mind was blank.

Two hours later, I woke up to Charlie calling my name downstairs. Scrambling, I threw the test under my bed and ran downstairs before he could come up to my room.

"Jacob called," he informed me, his eyes glued to the TV. "I didn't want to wake you up, but I figured after the third time that it must be important. He's still on the line."

For a second, I couldn't breathe. Slowly, I made myself walk into the kitchen. From where I was standing, Charlie could still see me, so I stretched the cord to its limit before speaking into it. "Hello?" I said tentatively.

"Bella!" Jake sounded relieved. "Charlie said you were asleep. It's two o'clock!"

"Yeah," I answered distantly.

There was an awkward silence, during which I usually would have explained my sudden lethargy. But I didn't.

"So… do you want to come over?" he asked.

"Ok."

"Ok." Another silence. "So, I'll see you in a few."

"Yeah." I hung up the phone.

Charlie called into the kitchen, "Bells? What did he want?"

I stopped my run up the stairs to change. "He, uh, just wanted me to come over. I'm leaving in a few minutes."

"Oh, ok."

Maybe I was just being paranoid, but all of a sudden everything was slow and unreal. I was just about to head back downstairs and out to my truck, but something made me stop and fish out the little white stick from under my bed. Trying not to look at it, I shoved it in my jacket pocket and raced back down the stairs.

"Bye, Dad!" I called as I rushed out the door.

Once I got out of the house, though, I wasn't really in any hurry to get to the Blacks'. I knew I had to tell Jacob, and I wasn't looking forward to it. I wasn't even ready to accept it myself, yet. So I drove about fifteen miles an hour all the way to La Push.

Jake was waiting on the front porch for me. When I didn't immediately get out of the truck, he walked over to my door with a concerned expression.

"Bells, are you ok?" His forehead was wrinkled with a frown. I took a deep breath, fished around in my jacket pocket, and flicked the wretched thing at him.

His face curious, he plucked it out of the air and grinned at me before turning his attention to it. After a few delayed seconds, though, his smile faded. He stood there for almost a full minute before saying, "What- what is this?" I looked down, suddenly very interested in the steering wheel. "Is this a- is this a pregnancy test?" I couldn't make myself meet his unbelieving gaze. "Bella." I bit my lip. "Bella!!" Jake opened the truck door, reaching up to my chin and forcing me to look at him. And just like that, I was crying. But he wasn't reaching for me, comforting me like he always had before. Through my tears, I jerked myself away from him. Really, I can't exactly blame him for slapping me like he did.

I gasped, finally looking into his eyes. "Isabella," he said, his voice hard. "Are you trying to tell me that you're- we're- pregnant?"

"Stop _saying_ that," I blurted. He squinted at me.

"From what I gather, it's the truth." That hung in the air for a moment before he added, "Right?" All I could do was nod, and then I was sobbing again. Finally, he heaved himself up into the truck and wrapped his arms around me, like I'd wanted him to do all along. When my tears ran dry, he whispered, "You can do whatever you feel like you need to, Bella. I'll support you either way."

This, I hadn't even thought about. I was just now starting to register the fact that there was a baby inside me, and I hadn't even considered what I was going to do about it. "Well," I stammered, lifting my head from his shoulder. "I guess I could, you know, nip it in the bud."

"You could." There was no inflection in his voice; he wasn't giving me anything to go from.

"Or there's, um, the alternate." Suddenly, I saw that same vision from so long ago, from when Jake and I were standing in the clearing, just before he went off to fight the newborns. I saw the little black heads, playing around in the yard. And I knew what I was going to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since the first day, Jacob and I hadn't talked about our situation. I knew eventually we were going to have to tell our parents, but I still had no idea how one did that. I didn't think throwing the pregnancy test at Charlie was going to work out like it did with Jake.

So we just didn't bring it up. Mostly now, we sat without talking on his couch, just holding each other and staring blankly at the TV. I buried my head in his warm chest, and he wrapped his huge arms around me. This was my favorite place to be. I pushed away the thought that one day soon, I wouldn't fit here anymore.

"Jake!" Suddenly, Paul burst through the Blacks' front door, stumbling in. "The bloodsucker's back. We need you, now."

I looked up at Jake, startled. His eyes searched Paul's for a moment, and then he got up and walked toward the door. "Stay here, Bella," he commanded, his voice somewhere near a growl.

"What's going on?" I asked, but they were already gone. So I trudged into Jacob's room and lay down on his bed, hoping I would fall asleep. But every time I got close, I would hear a low howl from the woods, and all efforts were ruined.

Was it Alice who had come back again? It seemed like forever since Jake had told me to stay away from her. But that hadn't been a problem, because I hadn't heard anything of her since. Why would she come back now? I shivered when I pictured her dark, tiny figure standing alone in the night.

I was saved, though, when Billy came home. I heard the wheels of his wheelchair squeaking across the old hardwood, so I came out to meet him. "Hey, Billy," I called, plopping back down on the couch.

"Where's Jake?" he asked casually. I bit my lip, nervous again.

"Paul said that they, um, needed him." Billy glanced at me from the kitchen, but didn't say anything, instead opening the refrigerator.

I jumped up, asking, "Hey, do you want me to make dinner?"

For a second, he just looked at me. "We don't have many ingredients."

"Oh, I'm sure I can find something." I tried to make my voice sound cheerful. All I really wanted was something to do to distract me from my worrying. I think Billy sensed that, because he rolled out of the kitchen and into the living room to make room for me. I reopened the fridge, slowing scanning its contents. Billy hadn't been lying. In the end, I decided to make cheese quesadillas, which didn't take nearly as long as I'd hoped. When I carried his plate out to the living room, though, I stopped in my tracks.

Billy was holding the little white pregnancy test, staring at it as if he didn't know what it was. I caught my breath, but he didn't look at me. It seemed like forever that I stood there, the hot plate almost burning my hand, before he said, "Bella? Do you know anything about this?"

The heat from his dinner was getting really uncomfortable now. "Yes," I answered quietly. I didn't know what else to say.

"Is it yours?" He finally looked at me, so I just nodded. "And Jacob's?" I bobbed my head once. "Oh." Neither of us knew what to do, so I just set down his plate on the coffee table. He stared at it for a minute, before asking, "Are you going to keep it?"

I turned my attention to the television, biting my lip and nonchalantly saying, "Oh, you know, I just couldn't see the justice in the alternate. So um, yeah."

I heard a gust of air as Billy blew out. "Does Charlie know?"

Nervous again, I fiddled with a loose thread on my shirt. "We haven't told him yet," I replied, trying to emphasize the _we_. No way on earth did I want Charlie to hear about this from Billy.

"Oh." After an awkward moment of silence, he said, "I didn't know that you guys were-"

"Yeah." I cut him off, definitely not wanting to hear those words out of Billy's mouth. Luckily, I was saved, because Jake chose that moment to walk through the door. He looked tired, and even more so when he saw what Billy was holding. Glancing from his father, to me, and back again, his eyes didn't change. None of us said anything as he came and sat down on the couch, and I took my place in his lap. I touched my stomach, which still looked the same. Both men were looking at it, too, as if expecting a baby to spring forth at any moment. _Soon enough,_ I thought.

**Yeah, ok, this is weird, but I needed to have something happening alongside the action of Alice coming back. I couldn't just have Bella sitting around, could I? So, review, please! I need to know what you guys think about this!**

**buccaneergirl12**


	11. Chapter 10: Blood Red Eyes

**Thanks for the reviews, blah, blah. Lol. No, seriously, I love them so much and it just makes my day when I get them. :) So, keep up the good work! Read on!**

As I opened the passenger side door of Jake's Rabbit, I was taking deep breaths to try and calm myself. We were on our way to my house, and though we hadn't talked about it, I knew this would have to be the time when we told Charlie. What we were going to say, I still didn't know, but since I had dealt with Billy, I was hoping Jake would feel obligated to take over the reins on this one.

"What was going on last night?" I asked.

Jake shut his door, and I noticed that he didn't buckle his seat belt. That always bothered me. "It was Alice again," he replied as he pulled out of the driveway.

I turned to look at him, but his eyes were set on the road. "What was she doing?" Alice wasn't the kind of person to lurk around without a purpose. And she was usually uneasy around the werewolves for any period of time, because they blocked her visions.

"She was pretty vicious." Here he shot a worried look at me. "It seemed like she was trying to get to the house."

A wave of disappointment came over me. So she _was_ trying to talk to me. But I had made a vow, and there was no way I was going to hurt Jacob, especially not now, with all we were going through. I didn't say anything.

"We held her off though," he said, trying to fill the silence. He knew what I was thinking, and I could tell it made him uneasy.

"Was she alone?"

"Yeah, but she was moving around enough for three. I don't know what her problem was."

I pictured Alice's blank expression as she got a vision, then her dancing off the other direction. "That's weird," I noted, trying to close the subject. I didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Yeah." Jake didn't skip a beat before adding, "So, what are we going to tell Charlie?"

"Oh, I was thinking, why don't we just let him figure it out on his own?" Our eyes met, and we both burst into laughter.

"Can you imagine?" he chuckled. "No, really though. What are we going to say?" So much for him taking over this one.

I was quiet now. "I don't know," I answered. "I guess it's best to just tell him, right off the bat. No beating around the bush and whatnot."

"Yeah, I guess so." Jake held my hand as we walked up the sidewalk and through the front door. Charlie was in the kitchen when we came in.

"Hey guys," he greeted us. He took something out of the microwave and set it on the table. Then he looked at it, then us, and said, "I wasn't expecting you home so early."

I led Jacob over to the table, where we sat down with Charlie. "It's ok, I already ate." When Jake nodded, I kicked him under the table. I wasn't sure he noticed, until he blurted,

"So, Charlie, there's something we have to tell you." My dad looked up from the bite he just took of his leftover spaghetti, eying us nervously. I cleared my throat.

After he swallowed loudly, Charlie said awkwardly, "Um, what is it?"

Jake looked at me, but I shook my head almost imperceptibly. He sighed and just came out with it. "We're pregnant." Charlie dropped his fork, and his eyes widened.

"What?"

"And we're keeping it," I added, for good measure. It felt kind of good now that all this was out in the open.

"Well," said my dad. His face was turning a little red. He sat up straighter, no doubt already picturing himself as a grandpa. "I think that's very mature of you," he commented diplomatically. "But where are you going to get the money?"

And he didn't even know that I'd blown my college fund on motorcycles.

"I'm getting a job," announced Jake. I looked at him; this wasn't something that we had discussed.

"Well, that's great, Jacob, but you haven't even finished high school," Charlie replied, more than a little condescendingly. "There's no way you can take on a full time occupation." I didn't mention that he already had one- protecting me, and the residents of the reservation.

Here, Jake shook his head. "That won't be a problem."

I squeezed his hand and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm dropping out." The room was quiet for a minute before I really understood what he was saying.

"No, Jake!" I yelled, before I remembered where I was. Charlie looked startled, so I lowered my voice and continued, "Things won't always be-" here I looked deep into his eyes, trying to convey the message that I couldn't say out loud, "the way they are now. You said so yourself. You'll regret it later if you do; you won't be able to find a good job without a high school education." I felt like a hypocrite- this was coming from me, who had once been willing to give up everything for love.

"I'll help out as much as I can," Charlie put in gruffly. I could see that he was embarrassed again.

Jake groaned. "I'll do what I need to do," he said, in his Alpha voice. A tiny smile broke out across my lips, and I squeezed his hand again.

"We'll talk about it," I said, and stopped myself from kissing him. After all, my dad was looking at us from across the table.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking on the beach, waiting for Jacob to show up. I figured he was just doing his regular patrol. Now that he was the Alpha, he had a lot more responsibility. This he felt pretty bitter about; I was about four months along now, and now that I was starting to show, he hated to be away from me. I didn't particularly like it, either, but I knew he had to do it.

Frustrated with myself, I plopped down on a driftwood log facing the ocean. I hated this, because I tired much more easily now. Sighing, I wrapped my arms around my slightly protruding belly. I didn't want to know the sex, but sometimes I still wondered.

After a few minutes of sitting there, I thought I heard something behind me. But when I turned, nothing. I shook my head, assuming I was paranoid, and resumed gazing out over the waves. So I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I was shocked to see Alice, standing there behind me. Gracefully, she sat down on the log beside me. However, something seemed off about her. She and I had been close friends, but now I felt uneasy around her. Maybe it was just guilt over Jacob.

"Hello, Bella," she chimed in her high voice. I placed my hand protectively over my baby, and she followed my gaze. Her tiny, pixie-like face lit up with surprise when she saw my bump. It was then that I noticed the difference in her.

Eyes that before had always been amber now sparkled blood red.

**Short, kind of boring chapter. Once again, necessary, though. And ooo, and you curious about Alice? You will see more of her in the next chapter! That is, if you review!! So press that button and tell me what you thought!**

**buccaneergirl12**


	12. Chapter 11: Attack

**OMG you guys, almost fifty reviews!! I am so happy!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you, and thanks to your overwhelming response, the next chapter as soon as I can type it out!!! Hot off the press!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

My breath caught in my throat. What was going on? Was this a dream? Alice's crimson eyes moved quickly from my face to my belly, over and over again. Now that I thought about it, this had to be a dream; Alice was never surprised. She could see the future, so how had she not seen that I was pregnant? We sat in tense silence as I mulled over this. Finally, with a movement so fast it was almost invisible, Alice was on her feet, her tiny frame standing over me. As I became more and more nervous, she circled around me.

"So you've hooked up with the werewolf, Bella?" she asked. Her voice was just as high and chimy as ever, but it had lost its happiness, and was instead filled with sinisterness. **(Just so you guys know, I didn't think that was a word either, but I looked it up, and it is!) **The strangeness of it all sent a cold shiver down my spine. For the first time in a long while, I was afraid.

"Doesn't surprise me," Alice continued when I didn't answer, her words edging towards a growl. With a start, I clutched both hands protectively around my belly, an action that was instinct now. Taking a deep breath, I summoned the courage to speak up.

"Why not?" It was all I had the presence of mind to say.

Now she did growl, a quick, ripping sound, stopping my heart for a few seconds. "I couldn't truly expect you to be loyal," she explained, her tone dripping heavily with honey. "You showed your true colors that day of the battle."

"What?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

A tiny smile came over her pixie's face. "Oh, you know. Kissing the dog in the clearing, sending my brother to his death. . ." Her speech was interrupted by a surprisingly loud snarl. My mind reeled, searching for a reason, any reason, for this new Alice to have come looking for me. I could think of only one.

"That's what I've been meaning to talk to you about. However, those _mutts_ seemed to have different ideas." I was very scared now. This wasn't the same person I had been friends with a lifetime ago. She had been changed by the same incident that had changed me, only in a very different way.

I waited for her to say more, but she just gazed down at me with those terrifying eyes, a smile slowly spreading across her marble lips, inch by inch. Finally, she growled, "I've come to avenge Edward." At first, my mind was blank, but then the realization came over me. I was going to die. There was no way I could fight off a vampire. She was a thousand times stronger than me, with a conviction that I couldn't argue. It _was_ my fault that Edward had died. Not that it bothered me now, but it obviously had effected her to the point of shaking her deepest beliefs.

I came to these conclusions in a few fleeting seconds, and by then Alice was already sitting into a crouch. So this was what the end really felt like, once and for all. I saw her face go blank as she looked into the future to see exactly how she would kill me, but then her expression changed to one of horror. Biting her perfect lip, she stood, backing away from me warily.

Then I heard it- the crashing of many sets of paws through the leaves of the forest, fast approaching. The pack broke through the tree cover in a matter of seconds, racing towards Alice and me, low growls ripping from their foaming mouths. For a moment, I was distracted by the sheer size of the pack; somehow, there were even more wolves than before. But before they could get to the vampire, she dashed into the water and swam away with the lightning speed that marked her kind, leaving the wolves nipping and whining at the shoreline. The huge russet wolf howled mournfully into the sky, then approached me. I tried to calm my heartbeat as he sniffed me over, searching for any form of injury.

"I'm ok, Jake," I told him, running my hand over his furry head. "She didn't have time to hurt me." Since he couldn't talk, Jacob smiled his big, wolfy smile and laid his gigantic head in my lap.

**Sorry this chapter is so excruciatingly short, guys, but I'm getting distracted with back to school, and I thought you would rather have this than nothing at all!! Please review, even if it's just to tell me how crappy this is!**

**buccaneergirl12**


	13. Chapter 12: Phone Call

**Thanks, as always, for your reviews. Without them, I would probably quit. So, don't stop if you want the rest of the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bella, Jacob, Alice, or the wolves. Thanks. Now, on with the story.**

Jacob had phased back, and we were sitting with rest of the boys back at Billy's house. There was a tense static in the atmosphere, shocking each of us. We were all worried, and I wiggled further under Jake's arm. Noticing this, he kissed the top of my head, and whispered in my ear, "You can stay here tonight, if you want. You had a big day."

Even though I knew all of the more sensitive ears around me could still hear, I whispered back, "Ok," and turned my face up to his. It didn't seem possible, but Jake looked even bigger than he had been yesterday. If he kept on like this, he was going to be the biggest man in the world. Even if that was a loose interpretation of "man." Smiling, he pressed his lips to mine for one second, then pulled away as Leah walked into the room. To my surprise, she managed a tight smile. Timidly, I smiled back, and she averted her eyes. I sighed.

Eventually, the others began to drift out in ones and twos, some going out on patrol, some going home for some much needed rest. Soon, only Seth, Leah, Jake and I were left, and Leah quickly led her brother out, casting suspicious glances at us all the way out the door. Jake shrugged, laughing, and carried me to his room to lay me on the bed.

"Sleep," he commanded, and I didn't argue. It may have taken a few hours, but the events of the day had definitely caught up with me, and I was dog tired. After just a few minutes, I was out cold.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I was sitting on the beach, my hands draped over my stomach. An uneasy feeling hung over me, hurtling my protective instinct out of control. Nervously, I glanced all around me, watching for anything that might hurt my baby. Unsurprisingly, I found it, in the form of the single most dangerous thing to him in the world._

_"Edward," I whispered. His angelic eyes burned onyx, setting off the warning system in my mind. _Stay back,_ my subconscious commanded. _Don't tempt him.

_Stealthily, he crept toward me, his gait more catlike, wilder than I remembered it being. He didn't lose his focus for one second, but I saw his gaze flicker to my huge belly, and his anger intensified. I considered running for one fleeting instant, but I knew my already pathetic attempt would be even more hindered by my pregnant state. I knew, for the fifth time in my life, that I was going to die._

_But then, on the brink of death, Jacob was there again. He raced toward me, on two bare, human feet. I wanted to scream to him, ask if he was crazy, order him to phase, or run away, or both. He didn't say anything as he approached me, but his presence was making everything seem further away, as if I were simply watching, instead of living our my last few minutes. My sight fogged over, and it was black for a split second before I was thrown into the light, dizzying reality. _

I was still on Jacob's couch, and he was sitting at the very end, his expression a mixture of fury and aversion. It took me only a moment to realize that in my mock fear, I must have spoken aloud in my sleep. So he knew that I had dreamt of Edward. My throat went dry as I sat up and reached for him.

In an action so fast that my vision blurred, Jake was off the sofa and pressed against the wall, his huge, naked chest rising and falling with his heavy breaths. His dark eyes burned into mine.

"Calm, Jake," I pleaded. "It was a nightmare. I'm sorry." There was a moment of quiet, in which I felt it. My face filled with surprise, and I stumbled against the couch, clutching my stomach. I let out a little gasp, and saw all the anger drain out of Jake's face. He rushed over to my side, his big arms supporting me, asking, "What? What is it, Bella? Are you ok?"

After a second, I recovered, and nodded. Smiling broadly, I explained, "The baby kicked." Slowly, Jake slid his hand onto my growing belly and felt the tiny baby kick in response, and his face lit up. Carefully, he slipped his arms around me and lifted me back onto the couch, kissing my ear.

"I love you," he commented.

"You're my everything," I answered in typical fashion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella, is there something you want to tell me?" Renee's call had been unexpected, and my hands were sweaty where they clutched the phone. "Charlie said you had some- news."

Jake's questioning eyes searched my face, and I mouthed, "It's Renee. Charlie told her we had news." In an instant, he was by my side, his warm arms around me, attempting to pull the phone out of my grasp. While he was silent, my fight back was not, and I could hear my mother through the receiver. "Hello? Bella?"

"Renee? This is Jacob. Black." His smile of victory provoked a pointless kick from me. There was only a slight pause before he spoke into the phone again. "Yes, _that_ Jacob." I could just imagine my childlike mom asking "_Well, do _you_ know what Charlie was talking about?"_

Not surprisingly, I wasn't far off base. "Well, Bella did have something, eh, unexpected happen recently. Nothing to worry about, though." I knew Jake was trying to calm my mother down, but it was no doubt just increasing her worry and panic. "Yes." As he handed me the cordless back, I shot furious glances at him. Shrugging, he mouthed, "I tried."

"Mom?"

"Bella. _What_ is going on?"

I took a deep breath and shrugged Jacob's arm off my shoulder. "Well, about four and a half months ago, I got some… news."

"Do you care to share?" My mom's impatient nature wasn't going to wait much longer.

Blowing out a gust of air, I stated, "I'm pregnant."

Silence from the other end. After a few seconds, I cleared my throat. "Uh, Mom?"

About five seconds of nothingness ticked by slowly before the bomb went off. "ISABELLA SWAN, ARE YOU JOKING ME? BECAUSE THAT'S NOT FUNNY. YOU _KNOW_ HOW I FEEL ABOUT THINGS LIKE THAT, AND YOU ARE USUALLY MUCH MORE MATURE THAN TO TRY AND MAKE ME MAD BY PULLING MY LEG. I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU TO BE MORE-"

Jake's face was alarmed, as he could hear Renee's screams through the phone. He reached for it again, but I shook my head. "Mom." She didn't hear me at first, continuing with her rant. "MOM. I'm not joking."

Another quiet moment. "Oh."

"It's Jacob's."

"Well shouldn't you have had the abortion already? If you wait much longer it will be too late! How long since the conception?"

I was shocked at the tears that sprang to my eyes at her words. A hot pair of lips found my ear, giving me courage. I squeezed my lids shut and replied, barely audible, "We're keeping it."

Throughout my whole life, I had been the adult out of the two of us, always watching out for my mother and worrying about her, taking all the responsibility and leaving her with enough time to go about her sheltered life with her normal happy-go-lucky manner. I didn't expect her to try and help at this point- I knew I was going to handle this one by myself. Well, with Jacob. What she said next surprised me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Her hand shuffled against the receiver, and I heard her calling for Phil. Their short conversation was muffled, but it wasn't hard to guess what she was informing him of. When she came back on, I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Bella, I respect your decision. Of course, I wish you'd been more responsible in your-activities, but that can't be helped now. Phil and I are ready to help you in whatever ways we can. I'll be flying up to Seattle next Tuesday to see you."

My hand desperately searched for Jacob's, which enclosed mine with its comforting warmth. "Thank you," was all I was able to say.

"I love you, Bella. We'll talk more when I get up there."

"I love you too, Mom." I pressed END and cried into Jacob's lap.

**Finally, an update! SO SORRY, reviewers! I hope you're still interested in the fate of our characters!**

**buccaneergirl12**


End file.
